Promises That Will Not Break
by EclipsedInuYasha
Summary: InuYasha promises that he will never leave Kagome, that nothing will harm her, but then something comes up that seriously challenges that promise...
1. 1

Kagome triapsed through the woods, following the hanyou in front of her. She felt alone, Sango, Miroku and Shippo had opted to stay the night at the village, letting the two continue ahead for a while. She looked at InuYasha, hoping he wouldn't notic her stare, but no such luck availed her and he turned and looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked her huskly.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." she said hastily. InuYasha eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"You've been starin at me since we left. If you've got somethin to say, spill it!" he snapped. Kagome winced inwardly.  
  
"There's nothing! I promise!" she exclaimed, hoping that he wouldn't find the lie attempting to be conceled in her voice. InuYasha gave her his trademark 'Keh!' and faced forward again, leading on. Kagome wheeled her bike around. Nothing gave her more pleasure than being alone with the hanyou, but he was being oddly defensive. She sighed and continued after her, still staring at him. She didn't even realize it until the hanyou rapped her on the head.  
  
"Are you asleep?" he asked her, but with some concern. Kagome glanced at the sun. It was rapidly sliding out of view. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Well, we can stop here for tonight." he said generously. Kagome smiled and began to busy around preparing Ramen while Inuyasha himself was trying to catch a fish to go with the noodles. It was quite interesting to watch the impatient demon struggle with the slippery prey. Kagome tried to keep from laughing as InuYasha grabbed the fish around the middle. He was rewarded by having the fish snap it's tail side to side. InuYasha grew exasperated and dug his claws into the animal. It gave one last flop and was still. He flicked it to Kagome.  
  
"There." he said. Kagome went on with the meal preperations.  
  
About an hour later, Kagome and InuYasha sat eating. Kagome looked at InuYasha, smiling to herself. But, along with happiness came a suddenly omnious feeling, like she was never going to see him again. She tried to say something pleasant, but her worries talked for her.  
  
"InuYasha, do you still want to become a full demon?" she asked him. InuYasha stopped moving for a few seconds before turning to Kagome.  
  
"Waddaya mean?" he asked her. Kagome almost cried then and there.  
  
"Because, when you become a demon, it's like you don't remember me. At all. Like, like you-" she stopped. She tried to stem the flow of tears. InuYasha was staring at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"But, no matter what happens, I am still me. Nothing can change that. My head and my mind are still there."  
  
"That's the thing! When you become that way, it's like your mind and heart go away. it really scares me. I don't want you to be that way. When you look at me like that, it's like I'm a distant friend. It's like you don't remember me! I don't like that at all! Please! Don't do that! it hurts me to see you like that." said Kagome. She buried her face in her knees, not caring that she was crying, not caring that she was cold, not caring that her heart was pouring out everything, just wanting to know what he really thought of her. InuYasha tensed a little.  
  
"Do, do I really scare you?" he asked her quietly. Kagome shuddered, nothing could take back what she said, but her heart was finished talking for her. There was nothing more to say. She expected another 'Keh', but there was an unaccostumed heaviness on her shoulder. She looked up. InuYasha had placed his arm on her shoulder. She looked at him.  
  
"If you feel that strongly about me, then I will do as you ask. I will stay hanyou for longer. Just for you." he said. Kagome sniffed and threw herself around him.  
  
"Thank you." she breathed. She felt her embrace being returned and she buried her head in his shoulder, crying for all it was sorth. Tears of happiness poured down her cheeks. She felt Tetsusaiga poking at her side, but, even with that, she never wanted this to end. It was a little before she realized that she wa shivering. InuYasha let her go and pulled at the string of his cloak. He pulled it off and offered it to Kagome.  
  
"Here. This will keep you warm." he said. Kagome took it.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine." he said. Kagome watched him. She saw him shiver lightly in the chilled breeze. But, Kagome noticed that he was gazing at the sky again. The smallest sliver of the moon smiled back at them. Kagome could tell that InuYasha was meditating a stream of swearwords and profanities, but was choosing not to say them, for her sake. Kagome realized how much InuYasha had sacrificed for her, and no words could explain her gratitude. No words, except for three small words that she had only thought of saying. She opened her mouth to say them, but her throat closed up on her.  
  
Naraku felt happy. This was right. Everything about his last deed was perfect. He looked at the three women in front of him. The coy Kagura, the silent Kanna, and the new girl. Yes, these three would serve him perfectly. He swept his hand and Kagura and Kanna exited. Naraku looked at the still maiden in front of him. He walked over to her.  
  
"Awaken." he commanded. Her eyes opened, an eerie red glow issuing from them. She looked at him, her dark raven hair falling about her shoulders.  
  
"You know what you must do." he told her. She held up a mirror like Kanna's.  
  
"Yes. Take the one who protects her, then take the last shard." she replied. Naraku smiled. Things were going as planned. He watched as the new maiden joined her sisters. The three laughed, their laughter twining together and swirling into the night, a chillin evil and a dastardly deed. All of which could damn all who heard the laughing late at night.  
  
Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a very frightening dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three women stood in front of her. Kagura raised her fan.  
  
"Dance of Blades." she commanded. Kagome felt the wind pick up and she ducked her head. The same red-clar arms covered her, protecting her. InuYasha drew out Tetsusaiga and held it in front of them. The blades and the thickening wind swirled around them.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" shouted InuYasha, aiming the scar of the wind at the three. Kagome watched fearfully as Kanna held out her mirror, reflecting the Scar of the Wind back at them. InuYasha jumped out of the way, carrying Kagome with him. The reflected attack shot through the forest. InuYasha quickly jumped out of the way of the blades sent by Kagura, moving in and out of Kanna's mirrored attacks. He put Kagome down and began to move around the area, trying to evade the constant barrage of attacks from the fan. But, he noticed that Kagome was being ignored, though he knew they knew where they were. Then, Kagome watched a third girl join the two others. Everyone stopped moving. InuYasha dropped to the ground and Kanna and Kagura. All eyes were on the new girl.  
  
"So, you have met my elder sisters before, no?" she asked.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" spat InuYasha. Before he could think, InuYasha sent another scar of the wind back at the three. The new girl smiled. She held out a mirror, which swallowed the attack.  
  
"Wha-?" asked InuYasha. But, he got no farther as the Scar was rebounded from the mirror, it's attack increased by two. Inuyasha dodged one part of the scar, but was nailed by the remaining parts. He was slammed, bleeding and wounded, against a tree.  
  
"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome. She watched in horror as the other girl raised her mirror again.  
  
"I leave you to your work." she said to Kagura and Kanna. She turned her own mirror back to InuYasha. A bright white light shot out of the mirror, enveloping him. Kagome watched in horror as the light sorrounded him, and he began to dissappear.  
  
"InuYasha!" she shouted Kagome. She watched the weakened hanyou mouth her name. Then, he was gone.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KAGOME!" shouted a voice. Kagome flailed about, and felt two hands grab her shoulders.  
  
"Kagome! Wake up!" the voice commanded. Kagome opened her eyes, breathing as though she had just run a marathon, and covered in sweat. InuYasha knelt before her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked her. Kagome gasped for air and looked at the hanyou. Kagome started crying again.  
  
"I was so scared!" she whispered. InuYasha pulled her close, embracing her. Kagome whispered again.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again." she cried weakly.  
  
"It's allright. I'm right here." he assured her. Kagome still cried. But, everything was safe, for now. 


	2. 2

Kagome let her tears pour, and herself be melted into the embrace of the hanyou. She felt calm now, that everything would be allright. But, the dream she had tugged at the worry in her heart, and made her quake with the fear that the person so wonderfully solid in front of her would no longer be there. She raised her head.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"Mmmm?" he asked her, trying to get her calm.  
  
"I need you to promise me something." a sudden chill whipped back as the hanyou rocked himself back onto his heels.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to promise, that you will always be here for me. Forever and ever." said Kagome. InuYasha eyed her.  
  
"Kagome. I promise. I promise you that I will never leave you. While I'm here, nothing will hurt you. Nothing will take you away from me. I like it when you're here. You make me feel, nice. I never thought that I'd feel this way. Ever. I want you to promise me that you'll stay with me, no matter what." said InuYasha, grasping her hand.  
  
Kagome couldn't breathe. He...wanted her by him? She bowed her head, feeling the tears again. InuYasha sensed them too and raised her face to meet his.  
  
"K-Kagome! What's wrong? Was it something that I said?" he asked her urgently.  
  
"InuYasha...I'm so happy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him again. She knew they were falling. She could feel her hands hit a tree, but she didn't care. She was going to be with him forever. And he wanted her there. Kagome smiled, feeling as though nothing could make her happier. And, for the time being, nothing could. The two simply sat there.  
  
Kaguya smiled. After years of believing she was gone, her feet walked this earth again. She felt pure joy at her return to power and she stroked her mirror fondly. Thanks to Naraku, who had been so kind as to give her flesh again, she could walk this earth again. She would bring her eternal darkness to the world again. And, this time, nothing would stop her. She glanced to the two women next to her. Kagura smiled.  
  
"In the same boat now, are we?" she asked. Kaguya smiled at her, her lips barely turning.  
  
"Not quite. As soon as I have cast my spell of eternal darkness, Naraku will be mine." she said. Kagura smiled.  
  
"Not much like a tennyo are you? But, you shouldn't be. You ate a tennyo to get her eternally young body. So, your true nature shows at last." Kagura saw the hesitation in the fake tennyo and smiled. She knew that her temper and lust for power would get her in trouble. And, once this woman had served her purpose, Naraku and Kaguya would cease to exist.  
  
Kagome smiled, everything was fine now. She had her love, her life, and, her fingers stroked the half of the Shikon Jewel they had managed to take from Naraku. Now, there were only a few shards left, and it would be them who found them first. She felt happiness wash over her and an instant calm over swept her. She began to hum a little, quietly to herself, thinking that nobody could hear. But, she felt InuYasha tense a little bit.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him. He moved back from her a bit and looked at her.  
  
"That song, you've sang it before." he said. Kagome smiled. She had sung it before. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"It was the song that I was singing, when I thought you were going to die."  
  
"How romantic!" exclaimed InuYasha. Kagome gave a little laugh. InuYasha leaned back against the tree trunk.  
  
"Well, we'll sleep here for tonight. Or, what's left of it." he said. He watched Kagome lean against the tree next to him.  
  
"Eh? Kagome, you're much better off sleeping in your cocoon thingy. No matter how comfortable I may have made this look, you'll feel it tomorrow." he said. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"It's all right!" she said happily.  
  
"No, it's not!"  
  
"Yes it it!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Si-!"  
  
"OKAY! OKAY! It's okay!" exclaimed InuYasha, alarmed that Kagome would even think of crashing him into the ground this late at night. Kagome smiled, satisfied that she had got her way, and settled next to InuYasha who harumphed before settling, Tetsusaiga folded in his arms. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Kaguya suspended her mirror in front of her, words whispered past her lips, calling back her eternal darkness. The lake on which she stood began to become as smooth and calm as the mirror which she held. A castle appears beyond it.  
  
"My beloved Castle Beyond the Looking-Glass" she whispered. "I have waited for this day." she said. She let herself descend into the mirror, preparing to fufill her mission. Kanna and Kagura watched her disappear through the lake.  
  
"Come Kanna." said Kagura, she and her sister followed Kaguya. Neither knowing what Kaguya was intending to do.  
  
The halls were damp and cold. The two sisters glances around, neither saying anything. Kaguya was standing before an enormous circular mirror, five symbols of fire, metal, stone, water, and earth gleaming around her. Kaguya looked at them.  
  
"Things will be different this time. There will be nobody to stop me. InuYasha will be dead, and Kagome's holy powers will be mine."  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning and tried to stand. An unaccustomed stiffness moved through her back. She glanced at the space she had slept on. A tree root was placed exactly where her back had been.  
  
'You'll feel it tomorrow.'  
  
'Damn you InuYasha, always right about these things!' She rubbed her hand over her back and glanced at the sun. The trees rustled lightly in the breeze and the sun glinted through the leaves, casting pretty shadows on the ground. Kagome glanced at InuYasha, who was still sleeping. Kagome dug in her pack and managed to come up with a box she hadn't seen in there. The package was wrapped in colorful paper.  
  
'Probably from Hojou.' she thought to herself, exaggerated. She pulled off the paper and a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. She picked it up and read it.  
  
'Kagome honey. These are for you. Fighting demons all the time must really make your muscles sore. Mom'  
  
Kagome looked at the box. It contained heat patches for muscle soreness! A blessing in the feudal era. She pulled one off and placed it on her back. The heat began to work rapidly and Kagome was soon able to move about normally. She picked up her bag, and something small and metal clinked to the ground. Kagome picked them up.  
  
Two golden lockets gleamed up at her in the morning sun. Kagome remembered when she had first given InuYasha a locket. It had been burned and charred during a battle. She began to move through her bag, pulling out four pictures and a pair of scissors. She began to work, cutting and moving the pictures around. She was finished just as she heard InuYasha get up and move over to her. She turned around and held out one of the lockets.  
  
"A replacement!" she said brightly. InuYasha took it and clicked it open. She saw a slight smile cross his face as he looked at the pictures inside. Kagome sat smiling on the right, and he was looking at the camera on the left. He smiled and clicked it shut.  
  
"Remember when you first gave one to me?"  
  
"Yeah. It was it's own battle trying to get you to wear it." she said. InuYasha smiled and slid it on by the rosary around his neck. He watched Kagome do the same. The two glanced at the sky. Kagome watched the blue sky become covered with white clouds. But, the white wasn't there for long. The clouds became dark and sinister. Kagome glanced at InuYasha. who was also looking at the black sky. Something long and leaf-like began to descend towards them. Three beings sat inside it.  
  
"Kagura!" snapped InuYasha. The Wind Witch smiled coyly and leapt out of the feather, descending in front of them.  
  
"Well, InuYasha." she said. Kanna appeared besides her older sister and someone smiled at them from the sky above.  
  
"KAGUYA!" shouted InuYasha. Kagome gasped and pinched her wrist. This was no dream and her dream turned out badly for her.  
  
"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome. 'I'm never going to see him again!' 


End file.
